The Alternate World of Fushigi Yuugi
by chinoz
Summary: *Updated* Chapter 4 is up. =) Miaka & Yui are both mikos & they are from the world of 4 gods & their seishi are in the real world. Please R&R. Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fushigi Yuugi characters. They belong to Watase Yuu & the studio that brought us the wonderful anime.

New Beginnings

Miaka looked around her room & sighed. She has to go to the "other world" soon & is really worried. However, if she doesn't leave… 'Konan will… Konan will…' she shook her head & refused to think of the dire consequences. 'No matter the danger, I must go & fulfill my destiny as Suzaku no Miko' thought Miaka. 

"Suzaku no Miko! Suzaku no Miko!" shouted the guards.

"Hai? (Yes?)" replied a calm Miaka. Ever since the appearance of demons in Konan, the guards have been paranoid of the slightest creature & demands that she "exorcise" them. Miaka let out a long sigh & opened the door.

"Suzaku no Miko! His Majesty seeks your audience! He wants to see you urgently!" shouted the excited soldier.

"Hai…" replied Miaka. 'Strange, the old king never seeks me unnecessarily. This is new. This must be something important.' She walked to the main courtroom with grace & ease.

"Your majesty," bowed Miaka," you asked for me? What is the matter, may I ask?"

"Miko… I am getting old. Crown prince Horito is still too young to take over my throne & Empress Kikyou is sickly. I need you to help me summon Suzaku to protect this country once more. I know that your great grandmother had already done that and we are grateful to her. However… you know the curse as well as I do… I…"

Miaka smiled & interrupted the king. "Your majesty. Your wish is my only command. Do not fret over it. I had planned to go over to the "other world" soon but had thought that the current situation could wait a couple of months more. As we had discussed the other time, I can not go over to the "other world" without first eliminating the problems of the demons that had suddenly appeared & the possibility of an assassination by Kutou."

The ministers in the room sweat dropped. Suzaku no Miko had interrupted the old king again, showing signs of disobedience & imprudence. 

Miaka noticed all the old ministers' disapproving glances & rolled her eyes. The old emperor smiled benevolently on his miko. 'Her mother has been with me for so long… I have seen her grow up with Chuei (the emperor's daughter). She is like a 2nd daughter to me. She has been loyal to me eversince she took over her mother's position & had saved me several times from psychic attacks. Yet, with every passing minute, her character grows stronger & stronger & she show all the signs of her past ancestry.'

The old emperor cleared his throat & his ministers took their attention off the imprudent miko. "Your majesty, you must take care of your royal body" implored all the old ministers.

Miaka was tempted to roll her eyes once more but her concern for the old emperor stopped her. "Your majesty…" She was cut off with wave of his hand. "I am fine Suzaku no miko. But I am tired. Court session is dismissed today. Miko, please follow me to my chamber." Miaka nodded & proceeded to assist the old emperor.

"I'm sorry Miaka… those old ministers are still the same. Stale & useless like the old farts that they are!" grumbled Emperor Shi-to. Miaka giggled & said," all of them will have a fit if they hear you. I'm glad that the past Suzaku warriors had been friends with you or you would have ended up with the same ideals as those old & ignorant ministers!" At this, both of them laughed heartily.

"But then, the ministers never had a chance & I'm afraid Horito will not have this chance as well. Let's…" Emperor Shi-to words were interrupted by a scream. Miaka's heart raced quickly & she looked around, her stance revealed her alertness & tension. Her eyes scanned the horizon quickly & she spotted the trouble. Her heart sank when she saw Horito's nanny with… Horito! 

"Horito!!!" shouted Emperor Shi-to.

Miaka vaulted over the high walls of the imperial walkway & ran with a speed of lightning towards Horito. Horito stood stuck to the ground with horror at the hideous demon with 5 snakeheads that had sprouted out of nowhere & are preparing to strike the young crown prince. Miaka ran towards Horito & picked him up quickly. But Miaka was struck at the back by the monster's sharp claws when she used her back to shield Horito. 

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath. "No des do ki no me ta!" she shouted. Immediately the monster vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. Miaka grimaced in pain & checked Horito. The young boy was in shock. "Hey kiddo, it's ok. It's me, One-chan. Miaka chan. You are safe now." Horito looked at Miaka & his eyes widened. He burst into tears & hugged Miaka tight. Miaka grimaced in pain when he touched her fresh wounds. "Sssh… it's ok darling. It's ok. One-chan is here. You will be fine." Horito just cried & cried. 

Emperor Shi-to hurried towards his son with many guards. "Horito! Dai jo bu? (Are you all right?)" asked Emperor Shi-to with much anxiety. "He's all right. Just shocked that's all. But you better bring him away from here. His nanny… is not a pretty sight right now." Warned Miaka in a low voice. Emperor Shi-to nodded & carried Horito away. Miaka rubbed her temples & looked at the mess around her. "Bring the nanny away & give her a decent burial after informing her family. Go!" she ordered the guards. With that, she slowly made her way to her chambers to treat her fresh wounds. 

However, when Miaka reached her room, she was swept into a hurricane that was confined in her room. "What the f…" uttered Miaka. However, before she could complete her cursing she was swept away by the hurricane.

"Nyan Nyan!" shouted several chibi Nyan Nyans. "uck…. What is this?!?!?!?" Miaka's eyes clouded with confusion & she looked around frantically for some semblance of normalcy. 

"Suzaku no miko!" boomed a loud voice. Miaka's head swerved around and her eyes landed on the ugliest old hag she had always seen. "You!" shouted Miaka. "Yes sweet heart?" said Taiisukun sweetly. Miaka sweat dropped & muttered something about Taiisukun's face. 

Taiisukun hit Miaka's head & said, "Imprudence! Listen up! You need to go over to the alternate world soon. Suzaku's glow has been getting dimmer & dimmer. You have no time to lose and I have good news for you. Seiryuu's glow has been getting dimmer as well. Their time has come when their miko has to look for the Seiryuu warriors. You…" 

"Shit! You call this good news? I have to fight with that evil bitch to gather the seven star seishi!" shouted Miaka. 

"LISTEN CHILD!" shouted Taiisukun, with her ugly face filling up Miaka's entire peripheral vision. Miaka's sweat drop & kept quiet. "Don't you understand? It means that you don't have to worry about demons & assassins attacking Konan. Don't you get it by now? She has been sending them to attack you. And judging from your torn clothing, she has succeeded very well." 

Miaka frowned & looked away. In the meantime, hearing the word torn, the over excited Nyan nyans crowded round Miaka & healed her. "Get your hands off my clothes!" shouted Miaka when they attempted to change her clothes. "But your clothes are torn…"whined the chibi Nyan nyans.

Taiisukun sighed & waved the Nyan nyans away. Her disciple is as stubborn as ever. "Come! I'll impart you the skills to travel to the other world. Miaka nodded & followed Taiisukun. 

~TBC~

A/N: Ok, I know this is pretty boring stuff. I can't promise that the latter chapters will be interesting but I do have an interesting concept. As you can see, Miaka belongs in the world of the 4 gods & her seishi belong to the real world. ***Grins** It will be fun when she travels to the real world. 

Ok, I accept all comments & criticism but if you hate my story, please tell me why. Many thank you-s in advance. J Oh yah, feel free to ask me questions when u review my story. I'll try my best to answer all questions. J 


	2. Yui

A/N: Many thanks to those that had reviewed my story & spoken to me via email. I am very grateful for your comments. Finally, when I have my own story, I know what it is like not to get any reviews. It really sucks. So everyone, please review! Thank you!

Here, I would like to credit The Spatula Chick for the name Chuei. I took the name from her unknowingly. However, I am changing the name Chuei to Churei. =) Also, I changed Emperor Shi-to's name to Shi-Ro instead. A friend laughed at the name Shito & I admit that it does suck. Please read the story Tasuki's Daughter because it is really a great story & The Spatula Chick is really a great author! =)

Sorry for not updating, I had been very busy with stuff. Ok, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi. They belong to Watase Yuu.

****

Yui

"No! No! Get away from me! Please! I beg of you… Please let me go… Let me go! Ahhh!!!" Yui woke up screaming. 

"Miko! Are you all right?" guards stationed outside the Seiryuu no miko's room shouted.

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. Be alert." shouted Yui.

"Yes madam!" replied the guards.

Yui looked around & checked her surroundings. She sighed & relaxed when she saw that she was in her familiar room. She clenched her fists in anger when she thought of her dream. 'Damn it! It had been years since I last had that dream. I wonder why I dreamt of him again.'

With that thought, Yui stepped away from her bed & drew her nightclothes closer to her. She looked out of her window & marvelled at the big round moon just outside her room. 'I have not been watching the moon for so long now… ever since I had been named as the Seiryuu no miko. Thank goodness for that. I can't imagine how life would be for me had I not been chosen.' Yui shuddered at that thought. 

She looked out of the window, lost in her thoughts. 

"Seiryuu no miko!" shouted the guard outside the door.

"Yes?" asked Yui with a frown. 'What is it this time? Hadn't I sent that hideous monster into Konan as Emperor Pervot had ordered me to?' thought Yui angrily. She had not wanted to send that beast over knowing that it would be a waste of time & effort. However, no one ever dared to defy the emperor & Yui was no exception. 

"Your majesty seeks your audience!" said the same guard.

Yui cursed under her breath & changed into her miko clothes. She pulled her blue sash tightly over her purple outer coat & made sure her clothes were secured before she left the room. Emperor Pervot was like what his name indicated. He was a pervert & a lecher to boot. Yui thought back to the time when she was still young. 'I really suffered a lot of humiliation back then. However, today my status is not as before. Not one can touch me this time.' She clenched her fists at this thought & left the sanctuary of her room. 

Yui walked into the huge room where the emperor held most of the court sessions. "Ah… Seiryuu no miko! What a pleasure to see you today. It has been such a long time since I had last seen you. How beautiful have you grown!" exclaimed Emperor Pervot. 

Yui gritted her teeth in response. She didn't trust herself to be pleasant & polite at this moment. "May I know how I may be a service to your majesty?" asked Yui.

Emperor Pervot smiled and said," I would like to know the extent of the damage we manage to wreck at Konan."

Yui winced. She knew that the emperor would not be pleased with her report. "Only a maid was killed. The crown prince of Konan is safe." 

As she had predicted, Emperor Pervot grimaced & cursed. "What have you been doing then? Why did all our attacks fail? Are you really a miko of Seiryuu? Incompetence girl that you are!" shouted the Emperor. 

Yui stood in front of the Emperor, calm & unperturbed. This was not the only time that attacks had failed & she was used to it. "I will seek out the divine's advice. Seiryuu's glow has been getting dimmer. It is advised that I leave Kutou as soon as possible for the other world." reported Yui.

Emperor Pervot nodded & dismissed Yui. 

Yui walked along the cold corridors of the palace of Kutou. Kutou had always been a cold place for it was either winter or autumn here. She thought back to the wonderful days where she was young & stayed at the border near Konan & Kutou with Miaka. She stopped walking & snarled at the thought of Miaka. 

'Miaka… you traitor! I swear that I will make you suffer the depths of agony that I had when you betrayed me! I will never forgive you!' Yui's eyes flared with an intense anger before she smoldered them over with cold eyes & walked into the temple of Seiryuu.

Outside the Seiryuu's temple, a cold bitter rain began. A small child wandered along the corridors of the temple. Suddenly a flash of lightning followed by a tremendous clap of thunder stunned the small child. 

Inside the temple, Yui thought that she heard a child's whimpering. She stood up from her prayer & walked outside. She spotted a small girl crying & walked towards her. "Hey, you ok? What's wrong?" she asked the small girl. The small girl looked up towards Yui with vacant eyes & a scared expression. Yui bit her lips & tears slowly dropped from her eyes. 'Poor child. That hideous monster of an emperor! She must have been his latest toy. Bloody asshole. She looks barely 10! ' Yui hugged the small girl close to her body & walked towards her chamber. As she walked, she thought back of the days when she was just a toy in waiting & was not a miko. 

~TBC~

A/N: Ok, this is about all. The next chapter won't be pretty so I am thinking of changing the rating. I know there is not much action but I need this chapter to explain Yui's character. As usual, I accept all criticism but would like to know why & I took out a lot of Jap terms coz some friends complained that they do not understand the terms. Explaining in the text itself looks funny so I stopped that. PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! ARIGATOU!


	3. The real world

****

Disclaimer: I do not own characters of Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to Watase Yuu.

A/N: Hi Songwind & Yui. Thank you so much for your reviews. It gives me the determination to see this story through instead of abandoning it. =)

****

The Real World

Tamahome looked at the sunset with his sister, Nuriko, and sighed. Nuriko looked at her brother & asked, "Hey are you ok? What's wrong?"

Tamahome looked at the fiery setting sun & said, without looking at her, "Everything here is wrong. Don't you think so? We are freaks isn't it? If not, our parents wouldn't have abandoned us at here!"

Nuriko winced at the emphasis Tamahome had placed on the word here. Here was a huge laboratory with lots of people like them – freaks. 'No!' thought Nuriko, 'I refuse to think of myself as a freak. I'm not.' But still, she couldn't help thinking, 'if I am not… why did mum abandon me? We were so happy as a family. Why? Why did they give us up without much persuasion when people at the laboratory came for us?'

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You are not a freak. I am just being a jerk here," said Tamahome apologetically. He knew that his sister was very sensitive to the word freaks because that was her ex-classmates' nickname for her. 

They couldn't see beyond her supernatural strength. They couldn't see her saving them when the fire exit door wouldn't budge & there was a huge fire. She was the one who smashed that heavy door & saved the day. All they saw was her supernatural strength. No one wanted to be near her. No one would even touch her. She never had a boyfriend.

Nuriko acknowledged her brother's apology with a nod of her head. "It's ok. You didn't mean it anyway. I'm all right. Don't worry." However, deep in her heart, Nuriko was crying. She thought back of the time when she first tried to make friends & was called a freak.

Seven-year-old Nuriko looked around her new school curiously. She had always been a curious child & with her violet eyes & hair, she attracts people to her like moths attracted to light. 

"Hey you there! Are you new here?" asked a small boy who looked about her age.

Nuriko smiled & said, "Hi! I'm Nuriko. Yup! I'm new here. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I'm Chin. You want to play? We need one more person in our arm wrestling competition."

Nuriko smiled and nodded. "Mummy! I'm going to play," shouted Nuriko quickly before joining her new found friend. "Be careful honey!" called Nuriko's mother distractedly before turning her attention back to little Nuriko's new teacher, Miss Tan. She was explaining to the old woman about her daughter's supernatural strength.

In the mean time, little Nuriko had no idea what arm wrestling was. She watched with interest as the boys arm wrestled each other & the girls' turn were coming. She was bursting with excitement when it was finally her turn. She has already grasped the rules of the games by observation & was all set to win. Well, all kids wanted to win & she was no exception. 

Finally she was seated in front of a little girl who looked slightly bigger. "You ready little girl?" said Nuriko's rival, "I bet I can crush you under a minute. Don't cry when that happens!" She threw back her head & laughed whereas Nuriko just smiled.

"Come on! Let's get started!" shouted the rest of the children.

The two young girls faced each other with hostility & held each other's palms. 

"One! Two! Three! Start!"

A huge thump & a crash echoed throughout the whole school. A shriek soon followed through. The little girl who was Nuriko's rival wailed loudly while holding on to her wrist.

"Mummy!" cried the little girl.

Miss Tan ran to the sound of the shriek & Nuriko's mother closed her eyes & massaged her head. She had already guessed what had happened. 

"What's wrong Lyds?" asked Miss Tan anxiously, "Oh my god! What had happened to your hand? It's all bruised & why is the table smashed?"

All kids gathered around their teacher in fright. Finally little Chin pointed his finger towards Nuriko & said, "She… she… she smashed Lyds' hand on the table & smashed the table…. She… she…. She's a freak!" With that, Chin burst into tears followed by the other small children. All their eyes looked at Nuriko with fear & accusation.

That was the start of the name calling. 

A/N: I'm sorry. Another sad chapter. I can't wait for them to meet & get some action out of the way. *sigh I'm getting impatient. I must be patient… =) Anyway, what do you think of this fic? Do let me know! Please review! Arigatou! =)


	4. Recollections I

****

Disclaimer: I do not own characters of Fushigi Yuugi. They belong to Watase Yuu. 

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews that I've gotten so far. They are really very encouraging. =) I know it has been a long time since I've updated this fic but no worries, I will not give it up. It's moving very slowly but I would like to get Miaka's & Yui's past out in the open before letting them meet their seishi so please bear with me. Arigato Gozaimaz!

****

Recollections – Part I

"Now Miaka, you are ready to face the other world after I have shown you the ways of the other world & the things that you have to avoid. When are you going over there? I reckon that Yui is making her move soon."

Miaka nodded at Taiitsukun's words. She understood the urgency of the matter. However, she could not help but wished to go back to Emperor Shi Ro's side for a final farewell. 'Churei too. I miss Her Highness already.'

Taiitsukun narrowed her eyes on her disciple's dreamy faraway look & shook her head in displeasure. "Suzaku No Miko! Are you listening to me?" shouted Taiitsukun angrily. 

"Eh? What?" said Miaka confusedly. When she saw Taiitsukun's narrowed eyes, she gulped & apologized. "I… er… am sorry. Well, no matter when I have to go over to gather the 7 seishi, I have to return to the palace to let Emperor Shi-Ro know & well, bade farewell to him & Churei."

Taiitsukun nodded & dismissed her disciple with a wave of her hand. 

Miaka nodded & thanked Taiitsukun for her lessons before leaving for the palace.

'Shit,' thought Miaka, 'if only I have the ability to teleport like 1 of my seishi. That will be so convenient.' She sighed & looked up at the bright sunny sky that greeted her as she left the mountains. 'Argh! What a warm summer this is beginning to be. Well, better summer than the eternal winter in Kutou.' With the thought of Kutou, Miaka stopped walking. A single thought formed in her mind, 'Yui.' 

With a slight frown, Miaka turned to the opposite direction of the palace & began walking towards the borders of Kutou & Konan. 'I wonder if that small hut is still there.'

Soon, Miaka reached the outskirts of Konan. A dilapidated hut greeted her sight. Miaka smiled & walked inside the hut. 'Oh my… I have not been back to this place since I was 8. If it hadn't been for Yui…' Miaka clenched her teeth in anger. She thought back of the past when she was just a kid scampering on the borders looking for scraps of food with Yui & training with her.

"Yui chan!" called out an 8-year-old Miaka, "did you manage to find the dragon fruit that Master ordered us to find? I can't find it anywhere." Miaka began wailing loudly. Little Yui smiled & ran out of a thick bush. "You silly klutz! I told you that the dragon fruit could be found in the big white tree just next to River Nile. Why can't you remember such a simple thing? Anyway, here's your fruit. I knew that you don't remember about the dragon fruit tree when I reached there & couldn't see you." Yui handed the fruit to Miaka. 

"But if Master knows that you had plucked the fruit for me… he will punish me!" Miaka continued on wailing. Yui sighed & closed her eyes. "Mi-a-ka!" shouted Yui loudly, "if you do not stop wailing, master will definitely find out! Now, if you keep quiet about this & I do not tell him, how will he know? Master is training us in martial arts, not in psychic powers you know!"

"Oops! Yippee! I guess you are right. Hahahaha!" Miaka laughed hysterically. Yui smiled at her only friend. Miaka & Yui had been friends forever. They do not even remember when they had become friends. Miaka knew that she was pretty slow at times but she has a very big heart & is always generous.

"Come on, let's go before Master blows his top at us for being late," urged Yui.

"Master," said Yui solemnly, "here are the fruits that you want." 

Master Kazuma nodded & smiled. Miaka waited for her turn impatiently. However, her master started looking somewhere else dreamily. Miaka's stomach was growling by now & she could not help but called for her master's attention.

"Master? Master?" said Miaka impatiently. 

Master Kazuma's eyes focused on Miaka & frowned. "Yes, Miaka?" said Master Kazuma rather loudly.

By now, Miaka was too hungry to notice her master's annoyance. "Here's the dragon fruit that you want! May we eat now? I'm famished! I want to eat!" said Miaka in her high pitched whiny voice.

Just then Yui melodious voice spoke up, expressing her hunger as well.

Miaka squealed with delight when her master dismissed them for lunch & lunged forward to give him a hug before leaving quickly. She was halfway out of the door when she realized that Yui was still inside. She turned quickly & could see Yui's uncomfortable expression as Master Kazuma held her, far longer than he had held Miaka. "Master Kazuma really dotes on Yui chan,' thought Miaka happily. 'Good. Then she can help me when Master is angry with me.' "Yui chan! Are you coming along?" shouted Miaka. Yui shot a grateful look to Miaka & managed to disengage herself from her master's hug.

Miaka's eyes snapped open when she realized that she wasn't alone anymore. "Who's there?" shouted Miaka, who was quickly positioning herself in a martial stance. When her eyes focused on the object of much noise, she ceased her position & laughed at herself. 'Oh my!' thought Miaka, 'I'm really tense today. It's just a little rat!' She smiled at her silliness. She was about to kick the rat aside when she realized that the rat was chewing on something. On closer inspection, she realized that the rat was chewing on a piece of cloth. 'It's Yui's favorite sash. Yui… Why Yui?' screamed Miaka inwardly as she returned to the past, on the fateful day, when she had just turned 10. 

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Miaka! Happy birthday to you!" sang Yui & Miaka together. They were by the river playing & celebrating Miaka's birthday. 

"Hey, where's the knife?" asked Yui. "Oops, I must have left it in the kitchen! Sorry. I was so excited when you said that you made a cake for me that I just ran out with the cake, without the knife," said Miaka apologetically. 

Yui smiled at Miaka's carelessness. "Ok! I'll go & get the knife! Don't worry your pretty head about that." 

"Pretty? Yui chan thinks that I'm pretty? But Yui, you are so much more prettier than I," protested Miaka.

Yui just smiled & left.

Miaka sat by the riverbank watching the fish. Finally she decided to take a short nap. She yawned & thought, 'Mmm… this breeze is heavenly. I'm going to take a short nap. I'm sure Yui chan will wake me when she arrives with the knife.' With that, Miaka slept.

When she woke, the wind was howling with rage. It looked like it was about to rain. Miaka sat up & tried to look for Yui. 'Strange. Yui chan's not here yet. I wonder what's keeping her. I better go back to the hut. Maybe Master is punishing her. I must help her.' Miaka picked up the cake & quickly ran back to the hut.

When she reached the hut, it was raining heavily. Her cake was already ruined. However, Miaka felt fear & apprehension as she approached the hut. It was as if she did not dare to look at what was inside the hut. A bolt of lightning & a tremendous clap of thunder broke her apprehension. Quickly, she pushed the door open &…

… dropped the cake on the floor. Her master was lying on the floor with blood gushing out of his throat. "Master!" Miaka cried. "Master! Please wake up. Master! Who did this to you? Master!" 

Master Kazuma's eyes opened but he could not focus them & look at Miaka. Instead, he whispered 1 word before he died in Miaka's arms. "Yui." 

Miaka's opened her eyes widely at this revelation. 'No! No! Yui would never harm Master. No! Master must be wrong.' Shaking her head in disbelief, Miaka looked around wildly for Yui. It was then she spotted Yui. But to her dismay, Yui was holding a bloodstained knife. Her clothes were disarrayed. Tears spilled from Miaka's eyes when she realized that her master was right. Yui had killed her master. Snarling in anger, Miaka marched over to Yui & slapped her, hard. 

All these while, Yui had been sitting in a corner. She was as still as a stone. However, she woke with a start when Miaka slapped her, as if she had just awoken from some dream. "Miaka…" Yui whispered. She started to cry as she tried to hug Miaka. However, Miaka shoved Yui away & snarled. "You killed master! You murderer! I will never forgive you!" shouted Miaka through her tears as she ran outside to the howling rain. 

Miaka sighed as she brought herself back to the present. 'Why am I thinking about this? It happened so long ago. But I vow, Master Kazuma, I will avenge your death no matter what,' swore Miaka. 

Slowly, Miaka walked outside to the bright sun. She squinted her eyes to allow her eyes to adjust themselves from a dim & dark hut to the bright & shiny world outside. She walked towards the palace of Konan where happy memories await her. 

A lone figure stood near the border of Kutou & watched Miaka carefully. When she was sure that Miaka was no longer around, she walked towards the small hut. With a toss of her golden blonde hair, Yui took a deep breath & stepped inside the hut.

A/N: As usual, I accept criticism & all but would like to know where I can improve myself. Also, I've started a new fic in Ayashi No Ceres, u might want to check it out too. Gomene that u had to wait so long for this fic. As usual, moi is busy. Last but not least, PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ARIGATOU!!! A million thanks to the people that had reviewed my story. Thank you!!! =)


End file.
